Amarita "Sophia" Dominguez
Amarita Sophia Dominguez is a character role-played by Kaleid0scopic. Backstory Raised in a broken home with a whore mother, Amarita didn’t have any supervision or guidance from a very early age. She was left to tend to her two younger sisters and do anything she wanted. Her mother would eventually be jailed for her illicit career choices which left Amarita to be sent to live with her father. A loving man, he would allow her younger siblings to join her as they were her family despite not being his kids. Now, loving as he may be, Mr. D was a drug lord and criminal mastermind. He ran every illegal trade in the book and built himself an empire out of the spoils. He was also very doting to Amarita, but never really raised her. By 12 she was a chunky pre-teen with no control and no code of ethics. Amarita did anything she wanted, literally, which landed her as a teen mom at 14. Now, being the sweet talker and sweet eater she was her child would be born with none other than a sweet name; Ambrosia. Her teen years consisted of following her father's footsteps, producing more children, and eating more sweet treats. At the age of 18 Amarita was a mother of multiple and deeply involved in her fathers criminal world. It was around this age that she decided to turn her life around and step out of the shadow of her father. One of her father’s men took an interest in her and would be the one person Amarita has ever fallen in love with. He would be her third baby-daddy, which would cost him more than he could imagine. When Mr. D found out his daughter was to have a child with this man, his life was threatened and he was removed from the business. Amarita was devastated and separated herself from her father. With her children and two younger siblings under her care, she tried her damnedest to get far away from him but it never worked. Her father would always have eyes on her and worse, he would always keep her and her love separated. She did finally break free from her father when he was given a life sentence for his crimes. She also reunited with her love for a small amount of time which resulted in her last pregnancy at 22. Sadly, he too ended up in prison when he was framed and sold out by Mr.D to keep him away from her. Free of her fathers lifestyle, Amarita moved to San Andreas with her kids in tow. Her sisters help raise the kids while she tries to make a living and survive without an empire of dirty money to pave her path. Personality Sophia is very outspoken and unfiltered. She speaks her mind which can easily get in her in trouble. However brash she may seem, she is extremely loyal, compassionate and loving. Everything she does is for her children and her drive to provide them a better upbringing than she had. Category:Characters Category:Female